


I want you to know

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shot poem in Tohru point of view in a way or just an outsider point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to know

When the world brings you down  
And hurtful words May you know what it means  
To have a little more time  
To laugh and to love  
To make a difference in life your heart  
Don’t turn around  
And walk away from who you are

Stand up for your beliefs  
Trust in what you know  
In yourself you’ll find strength  
Not in another soul

Life is full of chances  
Some you’ll surely take  
Though from some you’ll learn a lesson  
And those we call mistakes

Just because someone tells you  
That it can’t be done  
Doesn’t mean you must adhere  
Or that you should give up

May you know what it means  
To have a little more time  
To laugh and to love  
To make a difference in life


End file.
